


See You Soon

by Andramion



Series: Cuddlebuddies [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, home for the summer, kenma loves shouyou's family OK, lots of introspection and texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7282267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andramion/pseuds/Andramion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shouyou, do you want to get takeout for tonight?"</p><p>There's no answer from across the room, no head poking around the wall from the kitchen, and it takes Kenma a moment to realise it isn't coming either.</p><p>It's silly, and he knows it is, because he knows Shouyou isn't even in Tokyo at the moment. Instead, Shouyou is miles and miles away, sweating his brains out in his family home up in Miyagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bibbidibobbididette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette/gifts).



> This was live written for [bibbidibobbididette](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbidibobbididette)'s birthday!
> 
> Happy Birthday to my lovely Pixiepie!

Kenma scrunches his nose up as the big letters dance over his screen again. 'Game over' they tell him, reminding him once again that he's not really _that_ good at video games. Shouyou always likes to tell him otherwise, but Kenma's sure it's all just because of the amount he practices.

"Shouyou," he croaks out and he clears his throat before trying again. "Shouyou, do you want to get takeout for tonight?"

There's no answer from across the room, no head poking around the wall from the kitchen, and it takes Kenma a moment to realise it isn't coming either.

It's silly, and he knows it is, because he _knows_ Shouyou isn't even in Tokyo at the moment. Instead, Shouyou is miles and miles away, sweating his brains out in his family home up in Miyagi.

"I'll be going home for the summer," Shouyou had told him a few weeks ago, legs swung over Kenma's hips as they lay crossed over each other on the bedsheets, Kenma staring at his phone but too tired to do anything on it, Shouyou apparently no longer paying attention to Kenma's DS.

Kenma had hummed, because really, it's normal, right? Shouyou gets on well with his family, he adores his little sister and Natsu had been bugging him to come home for months.

It wasn't like Kenma hadn't expected it.

But he also hadn't expected how Shouyou being gone would leave his own room so empty: there's no second set of lungs breathing next to him; no wobbling of his mattress in the morning when Shouyou's too hyper to stay still; no pleasant smells coming from the kitchen to wake Kenma up and no Shouyou to wake him up a second time and hoist him out of bed.

It's not like Kenma can't wake up by himself, or like he can't make his own food, even if he's not as good at cooking as Shouyou is but...

He misses him. Kenma misses him and it's ridiculous because Shouyou doesn't even _live_ with him, so why does his chest feel tight when he thinks of Shouyou not being in a place that's not his home?

"You could come with, if you want?" Shouyou had suggested that same afternoon he'd said he'd be away, but Kenma had declined.

_Stupidly declined._

He wasn't ready to go up there and see Shouyou's parents again, seeing them look at the two of them and realise that something was now different. He wasn't ready to explain to them what this thing between Shouyou and him was now, wasn't ready for Natsu to set up a fake wedding for them (again, the first time had left Kenma's cheeks ablaze and it was sure to be worse now that there was... more between him and Shouyou).

He still feels that way - he's not ready, _not ready_ \- but he's more than ready to have Shouyou back here, just so the hot July air doesn't feel so suffocating. He wants to wake up to Shouyou wrapped around him, even if it's a little too close, too heavy, too warm. He misses bright smiles and easy laughter and the way that Shouyou seems to always know when to come closer and when to move away, the way he's so _easy_ to be around.

The way he makes the sound of the ticking clock seem less loud in the silence.

Groaning, Kenma works himself off the bed, sighing as his feet hit the relief of a cold floor, only walking on into the kitchen when the spot under his soles grows warm and clammy from standing there for too long. He pulls the fridge door open, not even sure what he’s looking for, but the air wafting from it isn't as pleasantly cool as Kenma'd hoped. Still, the bottle of water he takes off of the bottom shelf does miracles when he presses it to the back of his neck.

He leans back against the counter, basking in the relief the coolness brings to his skin, and stares at the ceiling. There’s dust shimmering in the sunlight – his curtains are closed, but they’ve never shut the light out well enough – little flecks of gold dancing up and down even though the air is stagnant.

He's been keeping the ceiling fan off - saving money on power and all that - and he won't turn it on now that Shouyou isn't there to stop him, but.. he wishes he had someone to complain to. The heat is making him lethargic rather than apathetic and his limbs feel too heavy to do anything but lie around and play on whatever's within reach.

There's a beep from the bed and Kenma looks over to see his phone LED blinking.

Hauling the water bottle with him, Kenma makes his way back and lets himself fall down on the bed again, somehow managing to catch his phone as it's nearly thrown off the matrass.

 **KENMA!** , the message from Shouyou says, and there's a photo attached. **I WENT OUT ON A BIKE RIDE TODAY AND THE FIELDS WERE PRETTY AND REMINDED ME OF YOU!**

Kenma can feel the corners of his mouth pull up.

Quickly, he taps the photo and waits for it to load, only to be met with the breath-taking view from the top of the mountain Shouyou used to climb every day to get to school.

Kenma recognises it, _knows_ it, because Shouyou took him up there once, cycling all the way to the top with Kenma on the back of his bike like it was nothing. There's a little wooden bench up there, Kenma remembers, and he wonders if the message Shouyou wrote on it is still there, or if it's worn off already.

Now, he imagines Shouyou sitting on that bench, looking over the fields dyed yellow with rapeseed flowers, and pulling his new smartphone out to take pictures.

Another beep makes him return from the photo and go back into the chat, to see more messages from Shouyou coming in.

 **Ah! You're online!** , one says, quickly followed by a **how was your day??!? Is it really warm back home too?** , and suddenly Kenma's head is spinning, because he doesn't miss the words Shouyou chose, even if Shouyou probably did so unconsciously. He'd never thought that Shouyou's ‘back home’ would change to meaning here in Tokyo, but it pleases him, so, so much to see it there, in writing.

And he realises he misses him, all over again, and it hits much harder than it did before, because he's happy and he wants to hug Shouyou for making him feel like this; to press kisses all over his face until Shouyou's giggling from all the attention.

 **It's really warm** , he types back, because it is, but the need to complain has vanished. **I haven't gotten past that boss yet.**

 _I miss you_ , he wants to tell him, _I want to see you_ , but it's hard to type when he can see Shouyou is doing the same, when he's so impatient to see what Shouyou will tell him next.

 **You'll get it eventually! I know you will!** Shouyou tells him. There's some more typing this time, but it takes longer than normal for Shouyou to press send.

 **You know** , his screen shows him a little later, and Kenma wonders why it took Shouyou so long to type that out. Maybe Natsu is on his shoulders again - she's really getting too old for that - or maybe Shouyou's mother had called him to taste test dinner again.

**You know, there are lots of things here that make me think of you, and I don't even know why, isn't that funny?**

**Haha, it's weird right?**

**It's strange.**

**Yesterday, I was walking up to the conbini and passed a lady with a dog and it was, like, the same kind of dog we saw that time we ran out of.. you know, and we went to get them in the middle of the night? And then I thought of how that doggy had tried to lick your cheek, and the face you'd made and well...**

**I mean..**

**I miss you, Kenma.**

**A lot.**

**I wish you were here too.**

For a moment, Kenma doesn't know how to respond.

How had he been thinking he was the only one? Just because Shouyou was the one willingly going away, didn't mean he wouldn't miss him. Of course it didn't.

Before Kenma can reply, though, the messages are pouring in again.

**I'm sorry.**

**I know it's silly.**

**I've only been here for a week and I love it here, I do!!**

**But I already feel like going back.**

**But I also don't because I love seeing everyone here!!**

**But I miss seeing you.**

Kenma takes a deep breath and lets his thumbs fly over the touchpad keyboard, not even taking the time to correct his typos.

**Mr too. i miss yo utoo**

And now, somehow, it's easier, it's so much easier and that's just what Kenma had been missing. Shouyou makes things easier, apparently even if he isn't around.

Kenma doesn't know how, but Shouyou makes him feel like a braver version of himself.

 **I want to see you** , he tells Shouyou, and he can imagine the way Shouyou's face will light up at the words. The reply comes immediately.

**Then come over ;) you can stay here with me for the other two weeks**

It's a joke, Kenma knows it is, because Shouyou wouldn’t be pushing it when he knows Kenma is uncomfortable, when Kenma just isn't ready. When Kenma has already told him so.

But somehow, Kenma thinks, maybe he _is_ ready after all, because he finds himself back on his feet again, throwing a backpack onto the bed and rifling through his closet, one-handedly sending a single short message.

**OK**

He ignores the **WHAT???!! KENMA REALLY??!!** and the subsequent beeping of his phone until he's packed his bags and has checked the train schedules for the next hour.

Then he hits dial and Shouyou picks up on the first ring.

"Dad's airing out the spare futon already," Shouyou tells him without greeting, the excitement in his voice barely contained.

Kenma hums and pushes his feet into his shoes, looking over his shoulder one more time to check if all the lights are off.

"I'll be there at 9.13 tonight," he says, locking the door behind him. There’s something swirling in his stomach and though it’s part nerves, Kenma knows it’s also excitement, excitement for seeing Shouyou again, for being in that sunny place Shouyou’s house always was when he visited before.

“If the trains all run on time, that is,” he adds, because that’s not always the case and he doesn’t want Shouyou waiting out in the sweltering heat, even if it’ll be late evening by the time Kenma will arrive.

"I'll pick you up at the station! See you soon, Kenma! I love you!"

"Hmm," Kenma responds, walking down the gallery to the stairs. "See you soon."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave me a comment! I love hearing your thoughts and comments absoutely make my day!
> 
> Have a good day!


End file.
